


Медленно и верно

by penguin_in_glasses



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_in_glasses/pseuds/penguin_in_glasses
Summary: Алек женился на Лидии.





	Медленно и верно

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ для комнады WTF ALEC LIGHTWOOD HET 2018.

Решение пожениться, как и организация свадьбы, были быстрыми и четкими. Клятвы у алтаря — честными и твердыми.

Но их брак начинает работать далеко не сразу.

Поначалу он больше похож на сделку. Потом — на взаимовыгодное сотрудничество. Следом приходят крепчайшая дружба и глубокое взаимное уважение. Им удобно и несложно вместе, они притерлись и привыкли друг к другу.

Алек заплетает ей косы и советует книги и тактические действия в тех или иных условиях. Лидия выбирает ему костюмы, показывает старые фильмы и чертовски хороша в бухгалтерии и бумажках. Они вместе готовят, вместе управляют Институтом, вместе строят рожи, получая очередной идиотский приказ сверху или рапорт о происшествии из-за идиотизма подчиненных, а после — вместе выпускают пар в тренировочном зале, разламывая в щепки манекены. Приученные с детства спать в самых разных условиях, они без труда умещаются на огромной кровати, что стоит в их общей спальне, где при желании с ними бы влезло ещё человек пять.

Их свадьба была актом взаимопомощи, и они продолжают помогать друг другу — день за днём, неделя за неделей, месяц за месяцем.

Иногда Алек ловит себя на мысли, что в чём-то Лидия стала ему намного ближе даже Джейса. Когда он говорит об этом Изабель, та смеётся и закатывает глаза.

— Алек, Джейс твой парабатай, но Лидия — твоя жена. Есть такие вещи, которые ты не сразу сможешь сказать ему, но ей выложишь как надуху.

Позже Алек понимает, что сестра вновь оказалась права. Джейс — это Джейс. Поверхностный раздалбай, но верный и надёжный, лучший во всем. Брат, лучший друг, первая неловкая симпатия, парабатай. Лидия же — одновременно сильная и хрупкая, красивая, умная, — собственный выбор, пусть поспешный, но осознанный. Теперь они идут по жизни рука об руку, и Алек ни минуты не жалеет о своём выборе: на их пару любуются, их парой восхищаются, их пару ставят в пример и безмерно ею гордятся.

Казалось бы — всё прекрасно, пока однажды любящий совать везде свой нос Клэйв не спрашивает их напрямик: а где же плоды союза?

Им словно влепляют пощёчину, от которой слетают розовые очки, в отсутствии которых они клялись друг другу. Лидия мрачнеет на глазах, и от вида того, как его жена сжимает кулаки и сцепляет зубы, покорно склоняя голову, глаза застилает алая пелена. Алек высказывает всё, что он думает о замашках занудных старикашек и комплексах любопытных старух, советует не совать свой нос в чужие жизни, семьи и постели, хватает Лидию за руку и с помощью придуманной Клэри руны портала уводит из зала.

Оказавшись в стенах их комнат, такая сильная при Совете и Инквизиторе Лидия ломается. Всхлип бьет по нервам Алека как кнут Изабель — точно и чертовски больно. Едва терпимое желание врезать по чему-нибудь, раз уж лица чинуш вне досягаемости, тут же пропадает.

Алек усаживает Лидию на диван, отменяет всё запланированное на остаток дня и приказывает никому их не беспокоить. Заваривает чай, выуживает из ниоткуда кучу подушек, садится рядышком и крепко обнимает тихо плачущую Лидию, укутывая их обоих огромным пледом. Лидия доверчиво прижимается к нему, с трудом выравнивает дыхание, но то и дело срывается в тихие всхлипы.

Сколько они так сидят, ни один не следит — оба сильно выбиты из колеи. Алек лишь гладит Лидию по спине да прижимается губами к макушке. Так же он успокаивал и Иззи, но насколько же в этот раз сильнее желание успокоить любимого чело...

Да, осознаёт Алек. Да, любимого. Он любит Лидию, не только как друга, как соратника, как спутницу жизни. Он любит её как женщину, пусть в этой любви нет жгучей страсти и ярких искр — его любовь ровная, теплая, не бросающая в безумства и крайности, а тихо выросшая из взаимного уважения и симпатии, дающая силы жить и оберегать.

От осознания столь важного Алек сжимает сильнее объятия, и уже успокоившаяся и выплакавшаяся Лидия ойкает и шмыгает носом.

— Прости, — спохватывается Алек, и чмокает её в очаровательно покрасневший нос.

— Алек? — хлопает глазами Лидия. Лайтвуд же только лукаво улыбается и встаёт с дивана, поднимая её на руки. От неожиданности Лидия издаёт удивлённый возглас, но сразу же хватается за его плечи.

— Что с тобой такое? — спрашивает она, и Ангелы, какая же прекрасная у неё улыбка!

— Я — идиот, — констатирует Алек, — но ещё я — твой муж, и я обещаю исправиться.

Лидия непонимающе хмурит брови. Алек же просто целует её: сначала в лоб, затем в висок, несколько раз касается губами щеки. За все эти годы у него так никого и не случилось, но сейчас им словно движет какой-то инстинкт. Алек доверяется своим ощущениям и, наконец, находит губами губы Лидии.

Их первый поцелуй получается нежным, немного неловким. У Алека в груди заполошно колотится сердце, а у Лидии на глазах снова блестят слезинки — но уже не горькие, а радостные.

Она смущенно улыбается и ерошит Алеку волосы.

— Неси уже, куда нёс, _муж_.

Алек подкидывает свою ношу и тут же ловит, стоит Лидии несолидно для сумеречной охотницы с таким стажем звонко взвизгнуть.

— Несу, _жена_.

***

Через несколько лет в стенах Института будет ходить байка о самой доброй бабушке Мариз, а привычный стук каблуков Изабель соперничать с громким топотом маленьких ножек.


End file.
